Lies and Kisses
by InsaneCrush
Summary: Atem is a bored Pharaoh and one day he decides to go and cure this. But what happens when he runs into a familiar tomb robber? Casteshipping  Thief King x Atem


**Okay I do not own Yugioh or it's characters so please don't sue! Well read on and enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Why, am I so bord? I'm the king of Egypt, hm...maybe I'll just sneek out? Yeah I'll do that! So I grabed my tan cloke, and threw it over me, pulling the hood over my hair. And carfully jump out the window. Wow, this is my town. So many people, such good smelling food. And I bump into someone, they were rather strong, I looked up, to see <em>your<em>eye's staring down at me

''Watch where you're going!'' You told me. Even though you didn't know who I was, but I knew who _you _were. Then there was shouting, like my gards. And I could see the flash of fear in _your_eyes.

''Come with me, I know where to hind.'' I told you. You looked unsure, then you glanced behind yourself and the gards were comeing near. So you agreed, I grabed your hand and carefully we hid in an abandoned building. We were both panting, but soon enough our breathing went to normal, then you looked at me.

''Kid, what's your name?'' You asked. I froze, what was I going to tell you?

''Um...Meta, slave to the pharoh, and yours?'' Which to me was a rather stupid qustion, since I knew who you are.

''Bakura.'' You told me.

''Oh, I can't belive this, I totally envie you! Your so free...I wish I could be free like you.'' I said, that was no lie, I did envie you...alot. After that one moment, this became a habit, of sneeking out, and lieing to you. Then came that one beautiful night, I still remeber it.

Do you?

That one night, you were my first. My first...my only. I still rember it, all those long, lingering touches going down my body, the moans that left your lips. The sparks that came from that one night. I fell in love, no I fell head over heels for you. And all those story's of you, they were wrong. People said you had no heart, you were colder then the nights in Egypt. No, you were cold but only to the touch, and you alway's stole food, but it was always for me. Never yourself. Then came that onther night, it was a year since I started lieing to you, anyway. I was going to bed early, but then you were there in my window, I froze in my tracks. For awhile we just started at each other, you looked so mad, but your lavender eye's said something veary different, they told me your heart was breaking. You growled at me, then jumped out the window.

I never saw you again.

But I aways heard talk of you, you were stealing more, and killing poor people. You really are Thief King Bakura...though I knew it was all my fault. Then you came to end it all, It took me awhile but then i figured out it was you. You had scars crossing your chest, and one long one that went from you left eye to you cheeck...but to me. you still looked beautiful. But you came into my throne room, with my fathers dead body. You chalenged my priests, when they all fell. I felt like I turly hated you...but I know this is all truly my fault. Your monster Deabound, it matched the powers of the Egyptian Gods, so I placed our souls in the ideams, I got rid of my memorries. And I was hopeing no one wouls ever find us...I was wrong.

3000 years later I awoke, you did too. And everytime we faced off you always wanted to kill me...I never knew why though.

I do now.

Here we are, in front of that huge eye, you were here to, I could see the ring glowing, and in a flash of beautiful white light, you appered. I smiled even though you couldn't see it. You walked in first, past everybody that was there. Tea cried, and begged for me not to go, I only smirked and walked in, I think it was more I walked in after you.

Well we're both back in Egypt. I was looking at my self in a river. I relised I was taller, and I had my tan back. My own crinsom eyes, then I looked up, only to see you staring down at me. You were no longer pale, your red coat swaying at your feet. I stood up, and you smiled at me. But not like you were going to kill me, but like something eles. then you said those six words that made my blood go faster, and made me smile, in a way I hadn't smiled in since I broke your heart

''I've been waiting for you, princey.''

**chu**


End file.
